Leave Something to the Imagination
by Nothin On Me
Summary: No one knew what lied beneath the truth. Leave it to the Volturi to make a big mistake to uncover a deadly secret. What happens when they try to pull the Cullens apart? And TRY to kill Bella? Here comes one pissed off Original vampire. M4 language.Book 3
1. Prolouge

**Leave Something To the Imagination**

**27 _years earlier:_**

Graduation had just hit, and high school was done for Isabella and Edward (for now.) They were both engaged and to be married in a month. But what they didn't know was that they would not reach their wedding date, or at least not together or even alive.

In Italy, the heartless rulers of the vampire world had plotted against the Cullen family, conjuring up a plan to tear their loyal, large coven apart.

Usually, someone would think to turn each family member against each other, but that was not what the Volturi had planned on doing.

Deep inside the devious minds, they had plotted, and planned. They believed that it would be too difficult to even try to break the bonds between the tightly wound bunch of vampire. So they planned on taking them apart by force.

And for the Cullen coven, they did not know of such horrible plans, so clueless and unprepared for the silent attack of the vampire royalty. Even though Alice could see the future, the Volturi leader Aro, who Alice was watching, decided to let his brother Caius plan the attack, simply diverting her watchful eye.

The Volturi were in motion, and striking fast. Practically all the guards and wives came to assist in any way they could to break the close hold of the Olympic coven.

* * *

The Cullen family had all gathered at their so-called 'home'. Rosalie and Esme were looking through designer magazines, Alice was on the computer, Carlisle was working his shift at the hospital, soon to be home, Jasper and Emmett playing Xbox 360, and Bella and Edward in his room, on his bed, watching music videos on his 90 inch HD flatscreen, while chatting lightly about poems and writing songs.

The mood was light, everyone enjoying themselves as they waited for nightfall, and Carlisle to return home.

That night, Bella was to have a 'sleep over' with Alice, but they all knew it was a cover-up just for Charlie's sake. She would really be spending time with Edward.

Paramore's Decode played, and Bella giggled into Edward's chest as she chuckled at the irony of the song.

"This should be our song."Bella said, a smile plastered across her face.

"Well, then I officially make this our song."Edward chuckled, while Bella tightened her grip around his neck.

Bella was soon to fall asleep, completely happy that she was here, with Edward, in his arms.

While she slept, Edward thought of how lucky he was to find her, after so many years of being alone. He could finally be happy.

He stroked her hair as he thought of this, and tried to lock the scene into his vault of memories in his mind, so not to forget this moment, even though he would have no trouble remembering it in the future.

The television soon started to blare out rock songs, and he turned it down, so it wouldn't wake the peacefully sleeping Bella.

About an hour past and Carlisle had arrived home, and was greeted by Emmett, who thought it was funny to throw a water balloon at him. Esme scolded him, and he sulked back into the kitchen to get the mop and clean up the mess.

Edward could hear all of this, of course, because of the fact that he and his family were not human.

Carlisle ascended up the stairs, and passed by Edward's room, greeting him,"Hi son". Edward just chuckled in response as his father walked off, completely wet from Emmett's shenanigans.

His chuckle was only short-lived, do to Alice's sharp vision, and her yelling "Watch out!"

As soon as she said that, all windows were shattered, the elders were attacking, and Bella was being pulled away from Edward. By now, she was awake, and crying, calling out for Edward. Soon enough though, she was silenced with a blow to the head.

"Bella!"Edward cried out as he tried to pull out of the two Volturi guard's grips. But no use.

* * *

Five hours later...

Just as the Volturi had planned, Carlisle was in Japan, Esme was in Brazil, Rosalie was in Europe, Emmett was stuck in Volterra, in their 'safe' rooms, Jasper was in Texas, Alice in Antarctica, Edward in London, and Bella in Virginia.

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound.

Ugh! Turn it off!

Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound.

What the hell!

I tried to move, or at least open my eyes to see what that noise was, but my body didn't respond. I would have thought that Edward would turn off such an annoying noise, but he did not.

Something very cold swept across my face, but it wasn't the touch I was expecting. Someone must have left the window open. It was the breeze that was so cold. I really hope Edward will close the window.

I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**One hour later... Damon Salvatore's POV.**_

I swear to God, Stefan could be such a pain in the ass that I wish I had killed him when I got the chance in 1883.

All I heard tonight from him was "Elena this" and "Elena that" and "I'm whipped." Okay, he didn't say the last one, but he might as well have.

We were finally leaving the Mystic Grill, though way too early for me, and taking Elena home. About half of Mystic Falls was there, for who knows what reason. Stefan made me attend to watch for Katherine. PLEASE! He just wanted to keep an eye on me. He thinks I will do something stupid. He's probably right.

So now, here I am, walking down the street after my poor excuse for a brother and the doppelganger, trying to find where Elena parked the car.

I, on the other hand, don't care where the car was. What's the point of being a vampire if you never use the speed? I snorted, but stopped abruptly. I could smell blood. A large amount of blood.

Stefan and Elena kept walking. After a moment, I could hear labored breathing, more like gasps.

I looked around, but could not locate the sound, until my eyes landed on an alley. REALLY? It was a guy who probably got mugged. Can anyone stay out of an alley? This guy must have been asking for it. I smiled to myself. Fools. Don't they ever learn?

Walking by the alley, I was so intent on passing the person and going home. But something stopped me.

"Pl... Please he... help"

It wasn't a guy. This was a girl, and young. Probably around Elena's age.

Just walk away Damon... You don't care enough to help her.

"Please"she sobbed. I could smell the great amount of blood she was bleeding. I couldn't walk away. I just couldn't. What had happened to the soulless, heartless person I once was? I was getting soft. I knew I was. But I couldn't help it. I blame it on Stefan. Him and his stupid feelings.

I wanted to help the girl, but there was a problem. I was still Damon Salvatore, let's not forget about my appetite. I would probably kill her. If I walk away now, it would probably save her life. But we all know I would never give up the opportunity to meet a girl.

And what do you think I did? I turned around and walked down the alley.

"Hey!" I said. "Where are you?" It was dark, and damp, it rained not two hours ago. How long has she been out here?

I could hear her cry, "Please."

There she was! Beside a dumpster, you back of the alley. The poor girl was covered in blood, her close in tatters, barely covering her up. Her brown hair sticking to her sweaty head, covering up most of her face, disturbing my view. She was as pale as a sheet. Both of her hands were placed on her stomach, where the biggest gash I had ever seen took place. God! Did someone try to make sushi out of her? Yeah, I know, it's a stupid thing to compare her to, but come on! I'm sure even the worst serial killers wouldn't do this! She wasn't just bleeding from her stomach, but from her head, her shoulder, and her leg, which I was sure was broken.

When I stopped, I practically dropped to my knees beside her. It was even worse up close.

"Hey, I'm going to help you, okay?"

There were bloody tears running down her face, but she nodded.

Moving slowly as I could, I slipped my arms around her back and under her knees, and carefully lifted her up. By the looks of it, she had lost so much blood, that I was sure she wouldn't make it to the hospital alive. I wasn't even sure how she was conscious. But what was I going to do? Stefan would be pissed if I let her die, and Elena would yell at me, cry, or probably try to kill me.

The poor girl clutched to me for dear life, breathing heavy, and losing consciousness quickly. Her hair was still partially in her face, but just enough out of the way to see her. It was cut up like the rest of her body, and bruised, and of course covered in blood,. But aside from the gashes, blood and dirt, she was pretty. She would probably be the only one you could compare Kathrine to. But she was probably prettier.

I hugged her closer to me while I ran out of the gloomy alley and down the street towards Elena and Stefan and her car. The girl would probably bleed everywhere in the backseat, but I could not take the chance running with her. Stefan could drive, instead of Elena, because frankly, we had no time to waste.

"Stefan!"I yelled to get his attention.

As soon as he turned away from the car to look at me, his smile disappeared. He quickly told Elena to get into the passenger seat, and she did not hesitate to do so.

"What happened!"He practically yelled, as he opened the back door for me. But I did not answer him right away. I just climbed in the back with the half dead girl.

He shut the door to the SUV and climbed into the front seat, turning on the car and flooring it. But he was going the wrong way.

"Go to the house Stefan!"I said, biting my wrist.

"She needs to go to the hospital!"He yelled, his nostrils flaring as the smell of blood hit him.

"She won't last much longer Stefan! We don't have enough time! Elena, open your window!"I ordered, as I placed my wrist to her mouth.

"Damon! She will turn! She doesn't have enough blood to heal!"My stupid brother said.

"I'm not going to let her die."

"Damon, you have killed before. Why is she so different?"

Before I could even answer, Elena started to freak out.

"Stefan! Damon is doing the best thing. I have seen too many people die. At least be happy that he wants to save a life for once. She doesn't deserve to die. Even if she will end up as a vampire. She looks like a nice girl."

Thank You, Elena.

"I'm not going to let her die, Stefan! If she becomes a problem, I will deal with her. She will become my problem. You complained that I have no compassion, that I lost all traces of my humanity. So why complain now that I try to save someone's life?"

He shut up.

We were pulling into the driveway, and I was feeling a bit sloshy, mostly because of the amount of blood I had lost trying to save the girl. But that didn't stop me from jumping from my spot in the car, dashing into the house and up into my room.

I could still hear them getting out of the car as I set the girl down on the bed.

"Elena! I need your help." I really did need her help. The girl was filthy, and needed new clothes. She was about her size, right? And if not, the poor girl would have to wear my clothes until we got her new ones.

Elena ran up the stairs and into my doorway, out of breath. "Yeah?"

"You keep some close here right?"

"Yes, I do. I'll go get some." And she disappeared downstairs to the second floor where Stefan's room was.

"Make sure they are comfortable!" I yelled.

"Yep!"

She came back up with black sweatpants, bra and undies but no shirt. She saw me raise a brow. "I have no clean shirts."

I huffed. "All right. In that drawer, I have wife beater's, get one." I pointed to the one of my dressers, the top drawer.

Elena grabbed a white one and held it out for me.

"You want to do me a huge favor?" I asked, raising a brow, hoping she says yes but at the same time hoping she says no. I mean, what do you expect? I'm Damon Salvatore. I have a dirty mind. I can't help it. Don't judge me!

"What?" Her jaw tensed.

"Wash her up?" Say yes. Say no. "I can bring her into the bathroom for you."

She looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was a bit late. But I guess she didn't care. There was no school tomorrow. Wait. Of course there was no school. Wasn't it summer?

"Sure."

"You are a life saver! Thanks."

"I'm actually doing it so you don't molest the poor girl. And because I am so awesome." She rolled her eyes.

"Ouch!" I cringed. It was harsh, but true. I couldn't keep my hands to myself. We all know that. But hey, what can you say? I'm a guy.

I wouldn't really molest the girl, I'm not that sick. But I probably would stare for longer than necessary. Who wouldn't?

"Stupid."

"Hey! You are so mean!" Definitely Kathrine's doppelganger.

"I can take it from here. Leave." She pointed to the door, squinting her eyes.

"What ever." And I left.

* * *

**Review!**

**I promise that I will keep updating this story :-D Yeah, I know, this is sort of a cross over story , but who really reads them in the crossover section ? Anyone want to Betta me? I got no one.**


	2. Nightmares

**Now...**

**Bella's POV.**

Sometimes when someone dreams, it seems so real that when they wake up, they think that they were then sleeping. Like actual life is the dream. When they sleep and dream, its real life. They don't know whats real and what isn't. Kind of like that movie Inception. Except you cant tell if your dreaming by using a die or a chess piece. This is me.

When I dream, I'm with Edward. We are together. I am happy. It seems so real. But then I wake up, and life seems like a horrible dream.

Sometimes I don't have such nice dreams. They are nightmares. When we were taken away from each other, I was taken by a vampire. I remember that he told me that his name was Daniel. He said he wanted to hear me scream his name. He did horrible things.

That's when I wake up. I opened my eyes and blink. I tried to remove the sleep from my eyes by rubbing them. I'm still scared, until I regain my memory. And I notice I'm not alone. I never am.

That's what happened this morning. Well, its actually night. It's two thirty five in the morning. The rain is pouring hard, the wind is blowing viciously, and the thunder is crashing loudly, rattling the windows.

_I was being pushed into the wall. Daniel told me not to scream. But I did. And he brought out a knife._

I sat up gasping, my hands dug into the mattress and sheets, grabbing at them. The thunder rumbled, and the rain beat on the windows. My eyes closed, my teeth clenched, and my breathing was hard and scared. I started crying, even though no tears came.

The sheets fell around my waist, but covered my legs. It's cold. I'm cold. I only had Damon's wife beater on, and very short shorts.

I swung my legs over the side of my large bed and got up, taking the sheet with me. My eyes opened, and searched the room. My room. Everything is in its place. The same scene for twenty six and a half years.

Now the tears come, blinding my sight. A tear falls to the floor, off of my face. I quickly wiped at my face with the sheet.

I wake up from these dreams about three times a week. It used to be every day, for a few years. But they are slowly fading. Thank God.

With my eyes half closed, and the blanket wrapped around my arms and myself, I quietly left my room. As I left though, I made sure to leave my door open. It was cold in my room, and with the door closed as it always was, it will stay that way. I had nothing to hide anyway. My room was perfectly clean.

I made no sound when I walked down the hall. It has always been like that. For 27 years, I had not tripped, fallen in any way, or walked into anything. Graceful as a vampire. Ha, oh the irony. Just as I thought of that, more tears came. I was a big cry baby, yeah, I know.

Without any noise from me, I opened the door to Damon's room. It was dark, too dark for a human to see, but I could see fine. Damon's face was facing towards me, but he was sound asleep, under his black silk covers and sheets. It was so hot in here though!

I closed the door behind me quietly, and walked to the other side of the bed. He was sleeping so peacefully. I dropped the sheets and let them fall to the floor. I would pick them up later. There was no use for them here.

I pulled the sheets down on his bed and climbed in. His bed was so much more comfortable than mine, probably because his was $10,000.

His eyes stayed shut, but he opened his arms and groaned. He knew why I was here. He could probably smell my tears. I came here sometimes. Most times I had this nightmare, it would end in the middle, like I woke up before it was done. But not tonight. Tonight the whole dream played before me. This only happened once every two months, but it sucked.

I slipped under the covers and into his arms. One went around and under my shoulders, and the other pulled the blankets over us before it rested on my side. I felt safe here. I always have. Damon was practically my best friend.

But he would never replace Alice,though, he held his own place in my heart. Alice. I missed her. But I couldn't help but feel a bit angry. Weren't they looking for me? For 27 years, I have been in the same place, in Mystic Falls. If they were looking, then wouldn't they have found me? Couldn't Alice see where I was? I guess not. It's been so long since I've seen any of them. And I missed them. I wondered if they missed me. Probably not, since I'm still here, and not with them.

It's not that bad here though. I attended school with Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie. Yes, Elena, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie are vampires. No thanks to Katherine and Klause . Caroline was in the hospital due to a car accident and Katherine had ended up changing her, like a retard. Matt was horribly mauled by Tyler, a werewolf, so Caroline changed him, or else he would have died.

Bonnie was changed by me when I tried to save her life, She was diagnosed with lung cancer, after being caught in a fire, half dead from smoke inhalation, which I saved her from. THAT actually earned me a couple of new scars.

Elena had been changed when she drowned in the river near the Salvatore house. You see, while Stefan and Elena 'did things', they stupidly exchanged blood, enough that if she had died, she would turn. That was the night before we had the Founders Day Festival.

That day had been frustrating for me, because some superstitious maniac called me a soulless bloodsucker and almost killed me with a wooden stake. THAT gave me another scar. On my right shoulder blade.

But back to my story. Katherine had gone crazy that day, and had some retarded plan to capture Elena. She was already having a rough day, and left the festival after fighting with her aunt Jenna. A storm started right after Elena had left. She was on her way to the Salvatore house when she said she was being chased by something. She was scared, lost control of the car and drove it off of the side of the bridge down the road from the Salvatore house. Bonnie was the one that had told us that this had happened but we had made it there too late to save her. She was dead. Or that's what we had thought. Soon enough, Stefan and Damon were fighting. That's when Elena the vampire jumped in and helped me pull them apart. And oh boy, you should have seen their faces.

While we were all yelling, to preoccupied to pay attention to our surroundings, we were attacked by other vampires, possibly the ones in the tomb that were accidentally let out by Bonnie. That all happened when she tried to get Stefan out when he went to save Jeremy, who Katherine had some how captured and kept in the tomb with her.

I was practically decapitated trying to save Damon; who was about to be staked. Come to find out, Katherine was the one who had almost taken my head off.

That's what started a war between me and her. We had always disliked each other, especially since I had seen all of the shit she pulled with Elena and the Salvatore's, but then she _had _to go for my head. Now we had a problem.

What really had gotten me to snap, and lose it was when she went to Forks, and killed my father. That's right. She killed him. And the worst part was that I didn't get to say goodbye. He died not knowing what had happened to me.

She owes me her life. And she will pay that debt she owes me.

I stopped thinking when Damon decided to sniff my hair.

"Damon?"

"Mhhhm."

"Why did you just sniff my head?"

"It smells good."

"Okay?"

"Don't judge." He hissed playfully.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. What a dork. I wonder why I even pretend he can be normal.

"Go to sleep, Damon."

"Mhhhm." He groaned and to then turned to lay on his stomach, keeping one arm around me while putting the other under his head. "Kay."

I stuffed my face in his pillow, dragged another one on top of my head, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Bells."

_No._

"Get up, Bells."

_I want to sleep. Leave me alone._

"No, get up."

_Stop reading my mind. Go away._

"Well, you are not answering me! Get up!"

_Why? It's Saturday. I want to sleep. It's too early to get up._

"No it's not, Bella. It's noon. And I'm going to the Mystic Grill for a drink. Come with me."

_Are you not old enough to go by yourself, Damon? Do you really need my supervision?_

"Stop being mean and get up."

_What ever. Get out of my head now._ But I didn't get up. I was too lazy. But can you blame me? I was up half the night with those retarded nightmares, so can't I get a little break?

"I will if you get up." He challenges.

"Okay." I return finally. "I'm getting up." Or maybe not...

"I don't see you getting up." He says, being cocky.

"Damon?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting up!" I shout as I spring out from underneath the covers. Of course, I get tangled as Damon tries to tickle me, and I end up kicking him off the bed. He lands on the floor with a loud thump.

"You can be so mean sometimes." He says as he picks himself up off of the floor.

"Mhhhm." I say while untangling myself from the sheets, trying not to rip them in the process. And I did manage to not rip them.

I got off of the bed, and without a backwards glance, I took off to my room. Sure enough it's noon, the time displayed on the grandfather clock at the top of the stairs at the end of the hallway.

I was about to blow a gasket when I saw that my door was open, but shut up when I remembered that I had left it open last night. My room had been cold, for some reason. At first I had thought that someone had been in my room. And I would have yelled at anyone and everyone for going in there. I had a bad temper. Once, I had freaked out over Caroline listening to the CD Edward had made me for my 18th birthday that I sent Damon to Forks to get. ( And to check if any of the Cullens were there. But of course not.) I think I had managed to wake the whole town (which was at least two miles away from the house) and make Caroline cry. I felt bad after though, and apologize, but she still distances herself from me, I can tell. Damon had told me that I had to 'keep my cool' or it would cost me. How true that was.

Around six, Damon and I were already drunk. It was a bit sad, yes, but who cares? The alcohol couldn't hurt me.

* * *

Daniel's POV.

I sat. That was the only thing I could do. I didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't blink. Didn't talk. Not for twenty six years. I wasn't allowed to. I was in terrible trouble. I 'messed things up'. I couldn't keep my hands to myself. That little incident with the Cullen's human put me here.

I believe I already got my punishment when Felix almost took my head off, when he found out. But no. That was NOT the case. Felix decided that it wasn't enough, and had told Aro. _That _was the horrible part. He was livid. And... I thought he was going to kill me.

If it wasn't for Marcus reasoning with him, I would be a pile of ashes by now. Aro had told me that I had ruined their plans. But I don't see what I had done wrong.

I remember exactly what he had said.

_"Do you not understand what you have done? Your job was to remove her from Washington to Virginia. Not kill her! OR RAPE HER!" Aro seethed, and if you looked hard enough, I swear you could see steam coming out of his ears._

_"How do you know that she is dead? I'm sure that she survived. I would not disobey you like that, Master." I was scared. Holy shit, was I ever._

_" I have seen what you have done! There is no way that she, a mere human, could or would survive that. And you say that you would never disobey me," He scoffed, his face showing a disgusted look, "but you have, and I doubt that you will ever stop. I know you, my deceitful child. I have seen more, then you can possibly imagine, in your mind. Do not lie to me!" His hands pounded on the arms of his throne, causing the marble to crack._

_I swallowed hard. I was in deep. "Yes, master."_

_"Such a waste." He shook his head and motioned Felix and Demetri over._

_"No!"_

_Everyone looked at me. Oh, did I say that out loud? Shit._

_"Please, don't. Reconsider master, please." I begged._

_"Oh, brother. Let the child be. At least push the punishment down a level. He has potential. What would you do if we were to be in need of his abilities one day, and we were not to have him? I understand what he did was wrong on many levels, but surely you could think of something other than death for this young man. Am I right?" Marcus said softly, looking like a stone, even though he moved in his chair, turning his head. Time and vampirism have not done him justice. When had he been changed? When he was 60? Poor old fool._

_Yeah. Aro was bound to read my thoughts again and here that. But how much more trouble could I get into?_

_Aro's lips twitched then pulled over his teeth. "The dungeon!" He sneered. "If I see you so much as twitch, I will kill you!"_

So here I am, sitting here, doing nothing. So fun. Not.

"Hey!" That large Cullen yelled from his cell, once again. Wasn't his name Emmett? I think so.

What was he yelling for? We have been sitting here for more than 26 years, and he knew I wasn't allowed to move or talk.

_Click._

"Shh!"

That wasn't Emmett, or me. And it definitely didn't come from a guy.

"Alice!" He said, so low that I'm sure if I wasn't straining so much to hear, then I wouldn't have heard it.

There was more noise, and footsteps before the shadows of the people breaking out came near my room.

Two vampires ran out in front of me, before reaching one of the doors that led into the hall.

Did I just witness someone breaking out of here? Oh wonderful. More trouble for me. If I talk, I will be killed. If I don't talk, I will be killed. Yay.

* * *

_**READ THE FALLOWING:**_** That means all of it. Don't skip anything.**

_**So? What do you think?**_

_**I refuse to keep writing if I don't get at least five reviews on this.**_

_**And yeah, I know that it took almost two months to update, but I write these chapters in a notebook of mine and I'm just starting on chapter three. (Four, if you count the prologue as a chapter.) But anyway, I lost the book in my messy room, and it took me a while to find it... so I'm sorry.**_

_**And please excuse the grammatical errors. I use Dragon, and sometimes I say one thing and it ends up typing something totally different or just completely missing words and I try to fix them, but sometimes I miss them and they go unnoticed.**_

_**And do you see that wonderful button with those nice letters that spell REVIEW? I want you to click on it. You will win a very expensive car if you do...**_

_**JK.**_

_**Tell me what you like about the story, and what you hate about the story so far... and BTW, Edward wont show up for at least another two chapters... sorry. And there will be no relationship with Damon. He gets his 'other half' later... Too bad its not me ;D**_


	3. Teaser

_**An: Hahaha Yeah, I was bored so I thought I would write a teaser for the next chapter. The whole thing wont be up for another week or two because I have finals coming up and I need to study. And my grades need tending to... and maybe because I need some time to write the chapter after this on. Which wont take me long... so …**_

_** HERE YOU ARE:**_

__Damon hiccuped and tripped again. This time he fell all the way to the floor, landing on his knees, ripping his low hanging jeans. He caught himself, but onve he was down, he stayed down.

"Ouch." He mumbled. But then he went back to laughing again.

"Get up! The sidewalk monster is gonna get you!" I squealed, well, slurred.

"But its sooooooo soft!" he was now laying on the ground, his face pressed against the cold cement.

"Do you want to be eaten?"

"Mhhhm."

The breeze blew by, swirling around me as I stood there on the abandoned street. That seemed to sober me up. That and the point that something didn't seem right. The smell of the air was wrong. Something _was_ wrong.

_**You have to read the fallowing!**_

_**O.o **_

_** Sooooo... I wonder what will happen. :D **_

_** And to the person that asked me why I needed reviews... My story is no good, at least to me, if I get no reviews. That tells me that my story isn't interesting enough for someone to waste their time writing how much they like or hate my story. AND because when someone reviews, I DID ask them to tell me what they like and what they don't. It helps me identify the major problems and tells me what I should leave **__**alone or something I need to fix. And to all the others, EVERYTHING will be explained when Edward comes in.( Maybe everything. I wont know what to explain if you don't tell me what you are confused about.) **_


	4. Read me!

_**Okay. So here's the deal. We all know that I don't finish anything. All my stories only have about two or three chapters. And you shouldn't be expecting any in the near future. I just started high school, and it is gonna be difficult to keep everything in order as it is with out the extra stress of worrying about posting chapters to my stories. So what I'm going to do here is put up all my stories for adoption, and write one story at a time. I have one that has already been adopted twice but was never added to other than the chapters I already written. So whoever wants my stories, send me a message, telling me which one you want, and you can have it, as long as you plan on actually writing more and not just have it sitting on your account untouched.**_

_** By The Way! China Dolls is already adopted.**_

_** The story that I am going to start will be a cross-over between the Vampire Diaries and Twilight, so put me on alert, or look for my story. I'll try to post it this week. But no promises. **_

_** Lets see if I can actually finish this one!**_

_** PS.. If anyone wants to be my best friend and Beta me, I'll love you for ever. Lol.**_

_** See ya!**_


End file.
